The present invention is directed to an anchor sleeve to be secured by grout or a hardenable mass within a bore in a structural component. The leading end of the sleeve is closed, that is the end first inserted into the bore.
To provide an anchor in a structural component for receiving an attachment bolt or the like, it is known to fill a prefabricated bore with grout or a hardenable mass and then to insert a sleeve into the bore with the sleeve having an internal thread for securing the attachment or fastening bolt. The grout or hardenable mass forms an adhesive connection between the sleeve and the bore in the component. Such an adhesive connection or bonding can only be adequately achieved, if the grout or hardenable mass can distribute itself uniformly along the axial length of the bore. One requirement for uniform distribution of the grout is an unimpeded escape of air pockets from the bore, accordingly, it is necessary that the bore is open at the surface of the component so that all air within the bore can escape along with any excess grout.
If the above method is applied to the attachment of railroad rails, difficulties occur if an elastic overlay, such as a rubber mat, must be introduced between the rail and the structural component or tie. The rubber mat is required for dampening. Such a rubber mat embraces the sleeve because of its elasticity and, as a result, forms a seal at the bore opening in the component or tie. The escape of air and possibly excess grout is blocked, whereby a uniform distribution of the grout and an adequate adhesive connection can not be assured.